


i love you kurt. yes i do.

by f_ckromeoandjuliet



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, They talk, bisexual will shuester, episode 210, i'm not helping my case that this isn't creepy, mentor, nothing gross happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_ckromeoandjuliet/pseuds/f_ckromeoandjuliet
Summary: Kurt's having a hard time at school so he talks it out with Mr. Shue.***Set during 2x10. Missing scene after where Mr. Shue asks Kurt for help getting Coach Sylvester something for Christmas.





	i love you kurt. yes i do.

**Author's Note:**

> Arrives ten years late with Starbucks. The title comes from the musical Bye Bye Birdie. Honestly, don't know if the original song is romantic. My mom sang it to me when I was little so it gives my childhood vibes. I got the vibe that Dalton academy was a boarding school so I went with it. Also, I paused the episode to write this so I have no clue what comes after this episode so enjoy.

When Will Schuster showed up at Dalton Academy Kurt was shocked. He was expecting bad news or to end up on How To Catch A Predator but neither happened. Shue just needed help shopping for Coach Sylvester. Shopping Kurt can do. He was almost begging for a chance to get away from school. Blaine was messing with his head.

The boutique they end up in downtown is small with snotty cashiers but they’re not playing Christmas music and sell the kind of stuff Sylvester would actually wear so it wasn’t too bad.

“You’re quiet, Kurt.” Shue holds up a vomit-inducing tracksuit. It’s neon pink with green cheetah print.

“That print makes me want to light myself on fire. I’m fine. Just stressed.”

“Are you sure? You might not be my student but I care deeply about you. Grades? Rehearsals? Boys?”

“Okay. I’m not fine. I’m totally breaking down.”

“Fair enough. How about you help me find something for Sue and then we can go get coffee and talk this over.”

“Okay.” Kurt wipes at the tears starting to form in his eyes before setting himself to work to find the perfect tracksuit.

Eventually, Kurt decides on a simple black set with a fur-lined hoodie and wrists for chilly winter days. 

* * *

The coffeeshop is far enough away from Kurt’s campus that he can’t be accused of anything and can talk freely about his problems. He grips the disposable cup way to tightly. The styrofoam bends like it’s going to break. 

“Kurt. It’s okay. You can talk freely to me.”

“Even about boys? You’re not weirded out about me being gay.”

“You can talk to me about boys. The rest of the kids come to me about this kind of stuff and frankly, it’s probably more explicit than anything you’re about to tell me.”

“Okay. I don’t want to bother my dad about this kind of stuff. He’s so supportive but I want to give him a little bit of time before he feels obligated to give me the talk or improvise his way through meeting my boyfriend.”

“Is this about that Blaine kid?”

“Yes. We had this somewhat relationship before I transferred and he’s still great but I have no clue where we stand. He’s so confident and Dalton is so much different than McKinley. I’m struggling between him and fitting in. They don’t like loud outbursts like with you. Sometimes I miss Quinn telling me to shut up.”

“And she misses you. Why hasn’t Finn mentioned you?”

“We haven’t talked since the wedding. At first, I was still a little mad at him for Karofsky then I got over it and I didn’t want to bother him. He’s still not the most comfortable with me talking about gay stuff. I finally somewhat realize it. I came on to him and it was wrong. Just like Karofsky did to me.” As soon as it slipped Kurt realized his mistake.

“What?”

“It’s nothing.”

“No. It’s something. What did Karofsky do?”

“Just kissed me. He surprised kissed me when I confronted him in the locker room. That’s when the bullying started to ramp up. It’s nothing.”

“Why didn’t you tell us? He might have actually gotten a suspension. You could have stayed.”

“Because I had a chance to leave. I could tell that day in the office that if I outed him it wouldn’t have ended well for him.” Mr. Shue sucks in a breath. 

“As much as it pains me to say you did the right thing as painful as that was.”

“Thank you. I’m so glad you’re understanding despite not really knowing.”

“I know some. I’m not straight.” Kurt chokes on his turtle mocha.

“What the fuck, Schuster? Excuse my french.”

“It was never relevant but I’m bisexual. I get having crushes on straight boys and at one point I did date a football player very much like Karofsky.”

“We never dated. He just stole my first kiss.”

“But I did date this guy. His name was Chuck and he used me. A year later I started dating my ex-wife and I didn’t need that kind of bonehead jock to make me feel special. If you take one piece of advice from this conversation remember this. Never settle. I’ve settled way too many times and you deserve better. You’re Kurt Hummel and you’re going to be a star one day.” Kurt starts to cry.

“Thank you. I needed this talk so much.”

“I’m glad. Let me drive you back to your dorm.”

“Okay. Can I have some gum to mask the taste of the coffee? I’m not allowed to have caffeine because it messes with my singing voice.”

“Yeah. Totally.”

The drive back is quiet as the two mull over the previous conversation. Finally, they pull up to the campus. “Shue.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I get a hug?”

“Sure.” He leans over pulling Kurt close. Neither mention how Will’s flannel is wet when he pulls back.

“I love you. You’re the best teacher ever.”

* * *

Later that night Kurt knocks on Blaine’s door. “Are you alone?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’m going to kiss you now.” 

“Okay.” Kurt has no mercy as the door slams behind them. “You taste like coffee.”

“So do you. Looks like we both are rulebreakers.” Kurt learned that day he loved the Warblers but Dalton Academy will never be McKinley High.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr @lostwithnointernet


End file.
